poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Megamind/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Winnie the Pooh Meets Megamind. Post-Credits/Tighten and Iron-Masked Marauder's Punishment Tighten: Hey, let go, you stupid Tiger freak! Tiger Claw: Silence! This is what you deserve for what you have done today. Tighten: It wasn't my fault. It was Megamind's, Roxanne's, and those stuffed animals' fault. They deserved to die! Tiger Claw: And that's why you must be punished. (sees the Shredder) Master Shredder, you have the other traitor? Shredder: Of course, old friend. (pulls out the Iron-Masked Marauder) Tighten: The Iron-Masked Marauder? The Iron-Masked Marauder: So, you've heard about me. Tighten: Yeah. I thought you were dead. The Iron-Masked Marauder: No, Giovanni convinced Bowser to take me prisoner. Now he said we deserve one more chance, on one condition. Tighten: What's that? (The Technodrome doors open to reveal Dr. Robotnik.) Dr. Robotnik: To be part of my latest experiment. Bring them in! (Tiger Claw and Shredder bring Tighten and The Iron-Masked Marauder inside) Dr. Robotnik: Behold! My Mutagen Chamber! Tighten: Mutagen Chamber? What the heck is that? Kraang: This chamber allows anyone to be mutated into obedient servants to Bowser Koopa, whether they like it or not. The Iron-Masked Marauder: Mutated? Tighten: I DON'T WANNA BE A MUTANT, I'M TOO HANDSOME! THE LADIES LOVE ME!! Bowser: You disobeyed simple rules! Tried to murder my enemies! Your fates are sealed. The Iron-Masked Marauder: No! No! Sire, how long have we known each other? It's been years! (Bowser ignores the Iron-Masked Marauder while Dr. Robotnik prepared the DNA infusion with the mutagen) Bowser: Hal Stewart is first, for attempting to murder the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Megamind, and Roxanne Ritchi. (Tiger Claw starts to push Tighten towards the pool of mutagen) Tighten: Can we talk about this?! (Tiger Claw pushes him into mutagen) (Tighten mutates in agony while the Iron-Masked Marauder nervously watches with Shredder chuckling nearby) Tighten: (After becoming Bebop) Oh no, look at me! I'm a dang warthog! Bowser: And now, Iron-Masked Marauder, for attempting to kill Pooh and Pals, controlling the Legendary Pokemon Celebi, planning to overthrow Giovanni, almost killing Celebi, and attempting to do it again, your animal is apropos. The Iron-Masked Marauder: Let's be reasonable! I'm more useful to you as a normal guy, not a mutant! (Bowser again ignores the Iron-Masked Marauder and nods at Shredder, who nods back) The Iron-Masked Marauder: No, no!! (Shredder punches him into mutagen) The Iron-Masked Marauder: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The Iron-Masked Marauder: (After becoming Rocksteady, speaking in Russian accent) Uhh, I don't feel so well... oh nyet, look at me! Tighten: They've turned us into FREAKS!!! (The two reborn as Bebop and Rocksteady then roar and squeal respectively.) Tighten: Look at me! You turned me into a dang pig! I don't wanna be a pig! Ladies don't love pigs! Can't you turn me into something cool, like a mongoose? The Iron-Masked Marauder: Oh! You mutated me into a giant talking rhino?! And with a Russian accent?! You will pay for this, Bowser! Bowser: SILENCE!! (punches Bebop and Rocksteady) Iron-Masked Marauder! Hal Stewart! You will either serve me or fall by my hand! Tighten: (groans) Being a pig does have limited employment options. The bacon's in. The Iron-Masked Marauder: Da. We serve you, sire. For now. What is it you want us to do? Bowser: You're a part of my Masters of Evil now. So now, you'll have no choice but to obey my rules. Disobey me again, and I will introduce you to new forms of pain. Tighten: Fine. The Iron-Masked Marauder: Agreed. Bowser: Now, here's the plan. (end scene) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts